moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Idril Nightshade
Usually addressed as 'Mother' in the Sisterhood of Elune. She is respected by her sisters, mostly due to the fact that her title 'Mother' does not mean she is forever maternal. Her disciplinary tactics for training have sometimes even scared off novices, but she believes it is to weed out those who are not worthy. Despite her harsh action, she only believes that the trainee is fit for another duty, like the Sentinels for example, which she is also a lieutenant of. History Like many other of the Kaldorei, she was a survivor of the events taking place in the Sundering. Before the chaos, she lived comfortably with her family of her parents and younger sibling, Aoen. Idril, the eldest, joined the Temple as a novice within the walls of Suramar, although her family lived in Azshara. Prepared and ready to take on her duties, she readily left her family to pursue the noble career as a priestess. Nearly before the Sundering, Idril's mother had passed, and her father and Aoen were left alone. Idril heard that her father pursued a merchant path, taking to the seas as a fisherman and trader. Aoen had gone along with him. From that point, Idril never heard from her family again, which worried her even more so after the Sundering. She survived the tragic events, sticking by Tyrande Whisperwind's side, looking up to her as a role model. Piracy Idril was sent from the Temple to aid the other races and areas where Elune wasn't so present. Finding her way to the human capital of Stormwind, she stayed there. Though she did not stay there under her own will. She was poor, homeless, finding shelter only by earning it. It wasn't long before she was desperate enough to join a pirate crew under a dwarf Captain Nessan. She stayed with the crew, despite their frequent separations, though always kept in contact with everyone to ensure she still had someone to help and also turn to. She kept particularly close to the humans Ismond, Endelos, and her night elf companions Allyandre and Jerolan. For now they have gone their separate ways, but Idril still remains the same priestess to them as always. The Sentinels She felt that her duty in the Sisterhood was simply not enough. She joined the Sentinels, rising through the ranks quickly up until she reached a Lieutenant position. Her lean body, separates her from the other warriors as she is not used to bearing weapons or armor. Yet Idril seems to be making a slow progress in her journey. The Fall Into Shadow Idril has always been fond of her Elune-gifted power. But voices have always haunted her. Her struggle with the Shadow have been greater than she lets others know. At one point, she was entirely possessed and attacked her friend Jerolan out of insanity. Idril swore she would never allow it to happen again. Yet to this day, Idril has allowed herself to be consumed by the Shadow, yet has control over it and has mastered it's dark energy. This change in power has affected her attitude and her appearance as she has dyed her once shimmering white hair to a navy blue; and her unmarked face now bears two narrow red markings down her cheeks. Currently Idril spends most of her time in Stormwind, though can never forget the comfort of Darnassus. She is often helping adventurers and travelers, and attempting to settle disputes that should never have erupted in the first place. She still secretly holds her newly found powers at bay, while awaiting a new promotion within the Temple. Relationships [[Allyandre|'Allyandre Frostwhisper']] - Idril's closest and only real female friend in the world, Allyandre has become a safe haven for Idril's mind. Although Ally nearly breaks every rule Idril tries to follow, she has yet to even consider separating from her. As the times progress, and Idril's changes slowly transforming her, the priestess' feelings have grown awkwardly close to Frost. So close she requested an agent of Death to protect her. [[Jerolan Runeclaw|'Jerolan Tera'kuros Runeclaw']] - Once a loyal and good friend to the druid, Idril has found herself distanced to him. After rejecting Jerolan's confession of love due to her oath's as a priestess, the two never have been on good terms as the rejection constantly pops into conversation. And at the moment, Idril feels much distaste toward him. [[Endelos|'Endelos Lan Wilde']] - Idril has yet to forget Endelos. She has never left his side, sticking with him through all of his escapades and missions. She finds him a worthy human to trust and follow as crude as he may be. [[Nessan|'Nessan']] - Nessan was the first non-Kaldorei person she ever spoke to and it was then that she was recruited into her first allegiance with the LocScale pirates. [[Izshandriel Dreamstalker|'Izshandriel Dreamstalker']] - Idril has always feared the sneaky and devious hand of Death. However, after learning that her fate was no longer in danger, Idril has come to peaceful agreements with Izshandriel and has even enlisted in her help with a few things, as stated, protecting Allyandre from the shadow realm. Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance Priest Category:Alliance